Slave Trade
by Semi-Goth Turtle Titan
Summary: What would happen if the others didn't find Mikey at the begining of Fast Forward? But instead they found someone else? Please feed my hungry withered ego..... it is soon to pass on.
1. Prologue 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! No OCs of mine are in this thing! Yay! **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue One**

He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know where his brothers were, or even if they were ok. He didn't know if they were looking for him, or even if they could. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know that he was to be shipped to a man. A man named Dunn.

The only reason he followed the cloaked man infront of him was simple. The atmosphere he was in made it so he could hardly breathe, let alone move, and the cloaked man seemingly offered to help. He wasn't even half-way down the alley and he was exhausted. The man he had followed disappeared, a pair of ghostly hands had grabbed his ankles and more phantasmal figures emerged around him.

Normally, he would have fought. Normally, he would have called out. Normally, his brothers would have come to his aid. Normally, none of this would have happened. But this was no normal day. This was his last day. His last day of freedom.

He took one last look around as his apparitional captors loaded him into the back of their truck. He saw no sign of his brothers. They weren't coming for him? He sighed and joined the assortment of enslaved aliens.

As he sat amongst these strange aliens, they chattered in whatever languages they spoke. He tuned them out and looked at his hands. His eyes swelled with tears of dread. His whole body began to shake.

His brothers hadn't come for him. He thought they forgot him. He noticed that the trailer in which he and the aliens were was sound proofed. So, even if his brothers came, he couldn't hear them calling to him.

He looked to the front of the, overcrowded, trailer to the small sliding window. The panel slowly slid open and the smiling, cyborg, face of one of his captors appeared. This was the one the rest of his captors had called Jammerhead. Jammerhead turned that insane smile to him, he glared back and looked down to his hands sullenly, defeatedly.

"Why so glum chum?!" Jammerhead mocked with an evil cackle. He didn't give one of his comical remarks. He didn't even look up. He just stared at his hands and fumbled his fingers and became more lonely, and sad, with each passing moment. He sighed as he made up his mind on whether or not his brothers were coming for him.

"Buck up green bean!" Jammerhead taunted, "You're going to a very prestigious, and rich, customer." He lifted his eyes, but not his head, so they met with Jammerhead's. "That's right shell back!" Jammerhead announced, "You're goin to a man named Darius Dunn."

* * *

Please Review and Be kind in it. 


	2. Prologue 2

**SGTT: Rejoice my friends and Fans! It has been updated! Acutually, if I don't get lazy it may update again sooner than A New Life in Japan!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, their friends etc.... thats good that i don't! Eeek! I wouldn't know where to begin with them all plus my own Manga idea i have flying through my head.....**

**Prologue two**

The three remaining turtles arrived at the penthouse of young Cody Jones, along with their rat father, only moments ago. They now wore enviro-packs, as well as their masks. These packs allowed the turtles to move and breathe as they normally would. Donatello would have been amazed by the technology if his mind wasn't otherwise occupied. His brother was missing. Though this was not a first for said brother, Don was still nervous. His worry was shared in the hearts, souls, eyes and on the faces of what remained of the already small family.

Cody introduced them another technological marvel of the year 2105, his invention the time window. After talking it out with Cody, Donatello and him had deduced a way to find the missing orange banded turtle. With the aid of Cody's gigantic super powered computer, the two geniuses scanned the city for the energy signal given off by the particles that were result of the turtles' time traveling.

The pair was very surprised to find not only one of those signals but two. The group turned to Leonardo for his opinion on which blip to go after. The eldest brother, and leader of the four turtles, decided that the group should follow the faster moving of the two and investigate the other one after rescuing the missing brother. The missing ninja was last seen in the back of a newspaper van so logically, unless something catastrophic were to have happened, he should be moving at the same relative speed as the faster blip.

Cody took the three brothers, Splinter and Serling to the hanger. Where sat The Hovershell, apparently a future idea of Don's, that Cody himself had built. After Don input the data he and Cody had come across, the six entered the ship and headed towards the faster dot.

…

Running was all Venus could think about. Running, running fast, far and not stopping until she absolutely had to. She had to run. If she were to stop now she would be caught by the men that were chasing her. Men sent by the man whom Venus was enslaved to, Darius Dunn. Venus' face contorted to hold a look of disgust; it paled as well, as though she would be violently ill at the mention of that name.

All of a sudden Venus ran into something that was not there mere seconds ago. She blinked afew times, shook her head and looked up with a stunned look about her. Venus' eyes soon met with those of an equally stunned male turtle. His eyes were framed in a red fabric mask and, aside from looking stunned, looked worried. "Uh… hi," greeted Venus with an awkward smile. "Hey," Raph greeted with a nod. "She's defiantly not Mikey," Leo stated flatly from the side of the pair, "I guess we followed the wrong blip."

Raph and Leo started back towards the Hovershell, Venus trailing not too far behind them. "Please," she pleaded, "May I come with you? I am being hunted down by evil men. I need a place to call home." The boys looked at Venus. Then Leo shot Raph the _**we don't really need this **_glare, which Raph ignored. "Sure ya can," Raph said. "Thank you Mr…" Venus started. "Raphael," Raph grunted. "Leonardo," followed Leo. "Thank you both," said Venus with a relieved sigh, "My name is Mei Pieh Chi, but I'm more commonly called Venus." "Nice to meet you," the boy's said at the same time.

The trio entered the Hovershell, where they were greeted by worried faces. "The other blip stared moving faster," Don stated flatly, "I don't think we'll be able to catch up with it now."

…

The Hovershell made it to the other blip within minutes, due to the fact they were speeding. All of the brothers saw their youngest brother in the back of another van. This one was not full of newspapers however, no this one was filled with aliens. Venus knew this type of truck well, for one of them had picked her up merely four months ago.

Without warning the Hovershell's tracking systems turned off. Everyone looked to the computer's as this happened, giving the villainous van the opportunity to drive away. When they all looked up the van had gone, and therefore, by default so had their chances of rescuing Michelangelo that day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it... next the first chapter! YAY!**

**Please R&R....**

**..............................**

* * *


End file.
